Dean's Idea of Romance
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Dean is trying to get his mind around the idea of romance, with Sam's assistance.  Comments are appreciated.  Completed.
1. Parts 123

Sam could hardly believe his eyes--a girl had made Dean blush. That never happened.

Back at the motel, Dean tried to sound casual when he asked Sam, "What do you do when you want to be romantic?"

"What?" Sam was wondering if he'd heard him right.

"You know," Dean started to squirm. "What are some ideas for when you want to be romantic?"

"Well, it depends on the person, Dean," Sam tried not to smile at his brother's total loss. "If you aren't being yourself, she'll know."

"Fine. Tell me some romantic ideas." Dean was starting to pace. He turned to Sam and said, "Don't go giving me any of that crap from chick flicks either. I'd have to slug you once for telling me something like that, and another time in case you actually believe that shit."

Sam was having a very difficult time not laughing at his brother. He hadn't seen him flounder like this over a woman since Cassie.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dean snapped.

Sam raised his eyebrows and tried to concentrate on the computer screen in front of him. "I'm not looking at you like anything." He tried to keep his eyes on the screen but he kept getting glimpses of Dean out of the corner of his eye. "What makes this girl any different from the others?" Sam was fishing for more information.

"I don't know, she just is." Dean stopped in the middle of the room. "I'm asking for your help here, Sam." Dean looked so miserable.

That didn't tell Sam why Dean was tied in knots over someone when they'd be leaving town in less than a week.

"What do you usually do to be romantic?"

"I don't really do romance. A few drinks, some sex, that's about it."

"Why don't you try a dinner and a movie this time?" Sam suggested.

"That's too common and boring," Dean was really worked up. "I want to do something special that she'll remember."

Hmm. Dean wanted to be remembered. Did that mean Dean was going to be remember her?

"Okay," Sam was really trying to help but didn't know what to say. "Maybe try dinner before drinks? A drive in the impala?"

"My Baby can help me make it memorable," Dean got a look in his eye and Sam just knew he was thinking of the Impala's backseat--that's how quickly Dean's mind went from the task at hand to his favorite topic. Sam was surprised that Dean pulled himself out of the gutter before he said anything. Dean shook his head as if to clear it of a visual, "You mean like a drive to look at stars or talk?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sam didn't think that talking would be such a stretch for Dean since he seemed to charm women enough in the bar with his words.

"I don't know. What would I say?" Dean looked as if he was in pain.

"Whatever you usually say, Dean," Sam was getting really confused about why this certain girl had such hold on Dean.

"I don't think the usual lines are going to work."

"Why not?"

"She seems smarter than that."

"You're smarter than your usual lines. So, just try to stay away from the usual."

"She's going to ask what we do for work," Dean stated. "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her you're on a road trip vacation," Sam tried to think on his feet. "I didn't really explain the past to Jess."

"You were with her for eighteen, Dude. Eighteen months. She let you slide by without details for that long?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "She just let the past be the past and we concentrated on the present."

"Wow." Dean replied. "She was a very special woman. I need to find one like that."

Sam laughed and Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"Since when have you wanted a relationship like that Dean?" Sam asked. "As a matter of fact, since when did you get so nervous over a date?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Sure. If you say so, Dean."

"I'm not."

"What makes her so different?" Sam watched as Dean's face screwed up as he thought about it.

"She is very pretty and smart and I just don't know."

"Just don't think too hard around her, Dean."

"Why?"

"You make an awful face when you do." Sam looked directly at Dean so that he could tell Sam wasn't kidding.

"No I don't," Dean started and then hesitated. "Do I?"

All Sam had to do was nod.

In the end, Dean had a memorable date. Dinner before drinks and a late night drive in the Impala. He didn't give out any details (an oddity for Dean) and it wasn't like Sam to ask. He could tell by the smile on Dean's face that his brother had had an evening he would remember. Sam was just happy that he'd been able to expand Dean's idea of romance, if only a tiny bit.

SNSNSN

The miles passed under the tires of the Impala and Dean was lost in thought. He was thinking about the date he'd been stressed about. After talking to Sam, Dean had felt better. Plus, he'd had a wonderful time, but he didn't have to tell Sam that.

Dean couldn't tell Sam what Dean himself didn't know. Like why that girl was different from the others or why he had her number in his wallet and thought that he might actually call her. Dean wasn't used to feeling what he couldn't name. Especially when he didn't know why his perception of women was changing. He'd considered himself somewhat of an expert on them before. Now, he didn't know.

"You sure are quiet," Sam's remark made Dean look at him quickly, like Dean was afraid Sam had read his mind.

"Just tired," Dean replied. "You wanna drive for awhile?"

Sam nodded. He wasn't tired. He'd been watching Dean over the last few miles and noticed that he wasn't tapping on the steering wheel or singing along like usual. Maybe a little rest would get him back into being Dean.

Dean pulled his baby over to the side of the road. They walked around and stretched a little before switching sides and getting back in.

"You know where you're going, right?" Dean asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

"Sure do," Sam told him. "I've already looked at the maps. I've memorized the first few turns and I'll wake you if I forget."

"I don't want to wake up in the middle of nowhere," Dean warned.

"Most of our jobs are in the middle of nowhere, Dean," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah? Well," Dean had to agree, "just don't take us to one the middle of nowhere places that we don't have to see. I need to know there are gas stations nearby to fill up and dump some of your garbage out."

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed, Dean?"

Dean glanced over at him. "Just let me get some sleep."

"Fine."

Dean put his sunglasses on. He sunk into the seat until he found a comfortable position. Then, he crossed his arms as he found a good place to rest his head. Dean closed his eyes and thought back to when Sammy had been the one with questions about girls. Sam had turned red, stammered, and could barely get his question out. Dean relaxed as he remembered . . .

"So you want to ask her out?" Dean was struggling to guess at what Sam was getting to.

"Well, yes," Sam couldn't even look at Dean, "But I think I know how to do that. I've seen you do it enough."

Sam was silent and Dean waited.

"It's the other stuff," he glanced up at Dean and his yes pled with Dean to see the questions he couldn't ask.

"Is it kissing?"

"We could start there."

"Sammy, have you ventured further where you should have been asking me about protection and didn't?"

"God, no," Sam was shocked at the question.

Dean looked a Sam for a moment. " I don't do the holding hands. Kissing can be great, though . . ."

SNSNSN

Dean awoke when Sam stopped the Impala. Dean groaned, realized that he had picked the best position to sleep in, and remembered why it was that he usually drove.

"You hungry?" Sam asked. "I thought we could gas up and eat at the same time to get there faster."

"I'm still half asleep. My brain can't tell if my stomach is empty. But, sure. Might as well."

SN SNSN

Two days later, Dean left Sam at the library. Sam was so involved in research that he hardly noticed when Dean left.

Dean walked into the motel, his heart pounding. He looked in his wallet and took out the small sheet of paper that was causing his heart trouble. There, in flowery handwriting was a name and a number. Dean had thought about calling all day. Heck, he'd thought about her since he'd dropped her off after their date. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Maybe if he called her, he would be able to concentrate better on the hunt they would be going on tonight.

He took out his cell phone and checked his signal and battery. They were fine to make a call. He had the number. Her name, there was no way he'd forget that. If he could just get his heartbeat back to normal, maybe his voice wouldn't betray his nervousness.

Dean sat on the bed and tried to take deep breaths. He could do this. He could do this.

He had to laugh. His thoughts sounded like the Little Engine Who Could. That calmed his nerves. He reopened his cell phone and dialed. He cleared his voice as he waited for the call to go through.

"Hello."

"Hi, Kylee. This is Dean."

"Dean, it's great to hear from you."

"It's no nice to hear your voice." Dean realized he was getting close to chick-flick territory but he felt so good when she laughed. "What have you been up to?"

"Work, the usual," Kylee paused. "I was wondering if you'd call."

"I said I'd call."

"I know but sometimes.. " her voice drifted off. "I'm just glad you did. How are you doing?"

"More forced quality time with Sam with us trapped in the car and many miles to go," Dean smiled. "How have you been?"

"Thinking about you," Kylee admitted.

"Really?" Dean had a huge grin on his face because he felt such relief. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble with thinking lately. He couldn't help but ask, "Now why would that be?"

Dean could hear her blushing over the phone. Kylee was so different from the other women he'd known. "I just have," she replied.

"That was mean of me," Dean realized he'd slipped back into one of his usual lines and he wanted this time to be different. "You've been on my mind, too. Would you like to get together the next time I am in town?"

"Sure," Kylee didn't hesitate. "Any idea when that might be?"

"I don't know yet. I'll be checking in with you meanwhile, if that's okay with you," Dean was toying with his bootlace.

"Call anytime," she tried not to sound too eager.

"I should give you my number--"

"I have it on my phone," she interrupted him. "Is it okay if I use it?"

"Call me as often as you like," Dean offered. "I like talking to you."

"I will then," Dean could hear the smile in her voice. "Goodbye, Dean."

"Goodbye, Kylee."

Dean clicked off his phone and laid back on the bed, pleased with himself. He didn't need the tiny piece of paper since he had her number in his phone, but he tucked it back in his wallet anyway. Sentimental value.

His phone started to ring, and he assumed it was Sam until he saw the number. "Hello."

"Just checking," Kylee's voice washed over him.

"Checking on me?"

"No. Yes. I just wanted to call," she was flustered.

Dean settled back into the lumpy motel mattress. He and Kylee talked like that had that night in the Impala

SNSNSN

The hunt was over, but it hadn't gone smoothly. Since when did anything go as planned for them? They wearily trudged into the motel room as daylight was starting to break.

"I am so tired," Sam flopped down on a bed. "I think I'll just shower right before checkout."

"Fine," Dean answered. "But I'm getting a shower."

When Dean got out the bathroom, Sam was snoring, loudly.

Dean was mulling over the thought of going to see Kylee. They didn't have another hunt to go on immediately. Maybe they could do look for another hunt while in Kylee's town. It would be just as easy to surf the internet and look for future hunts there as anywhere else. He'd convinced himself. Now, how would he convince Sam with a minimum amount of embarrassment.

SNSNSN

Sam was waiting in the car while Dean went to pay the bill with another fake credit card. Still tired, Sam wondered if they should catch some shut-eye in the Impala before getting on the road. No sense in them driving exhausted and getting careless.

Dean came out of the office, talking on his cell phone. Sam saw that Dean has a bounce in his step and smile on his face. To Sam, that meant that Dean had found another hunt and was already raring to go. So much for Sam's idea of getting some rest.

"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked, expecting an answer of 'Bobby' or 'Ellen'.

"A friend of mine." Was all Dean said.

"Where to now?" Sam refolded the map. "The Road House?"

"I'm thinking we should just backtrack."

"Why, Dean?"

"There's someone that I need to see," Dean's eyes were glued to the road in front of them.

"Is this certain someone fond of late night drives?" Sam tried not to smile. There was no way he'd forgotten about when Dean asked him how to be romantic.

"As a matter of fact, she is."

"Does she have a name?"

"Kylee," Dean turned onto another road. "And she's expecting me to take her to dinner tonight."

"Will you be bringing her flowers?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean shot a glance at Sam. "What would I do that for?"

"Girls tend to like flowers, Dean," Sam tried not to laugh. "Aren't you still trying to impress her?"

"She's already impressed," Dean replied. "Besides, I don't know if she likes flowers."

"What does she like?"

"Me," Dean got his usual cocky smile. He saw the look on Sam's face, and his smile faded. The car was silent as Dean tried to think of what Kylee would like.

Dean turned the car around.

"Where are we going?"

"To get something," Dean didn't say another word.

They went back to the motel and Dean went inside the office. He was in there for a several minutes. When he came out, he was carrying an envelope.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing at the envelope.

"Just something for Kylee," Dean had a big smile on his face. "Screw the flowers. I have something better."

Sam didn't even ask.

SNSNSN

"What do I say to her folks?" Dean asked out of the blue.

"When?" it took Sam a minute to respond.

"I get to meet them tonight." Dean was staring straight ahead. "How does something like that go?"

"Does she have siblings?"

"Two sisters. Why?"

"Don't flirt with them," Sam told him. "And no matter how hot any of her female relatives might look, do not comment on it except to say that they look nice. Kylee can look beautiful. Most importantly, don't be staring at any breasts, including Kylee's."

"I can't even look at Kylee?"

"You can look at her. Just don't look at her breasts. Her dad will sense what you're doing and do his best to protect his little girl from you."

"Sam, she's the middle girl of the family."

"Doesn't matter," Sam replied. "Each one is Daddy's Little Girl when it comes to protecting them. Don't give him any reason to dislike you or he can make your life hell."

"How do you know that?"

"Jessica's dad," Sam spoke slowly as he admitted, "He, uh, walked in on us kissing and my hand was moving toward . . ."

"I get it," Dean cut Sam off because he knew it would take Sam forever to say he felt Jess's boob and her dad saw.

Sam's blush started to fade and he settled back into the seat.

"What do I do about conversation?" Dean got right to the point.

"Stay with the information you've already told Kylee, just make sure it's okay for parental ears." Sam tried to think of topics for him. "Tell them about working on cars at Bobby's, and the places we've traveled to."

"I can't mention hunting and that's the biggest part of my life," Dean sighed.

"Not unless you want to lie about what you do, Dean. I don't recommend that. You'd have to explain yourself to Kylee eventually if it works out," Sam gave him a sympathetic look because he knew exactly what Dean was talking about. "You don't want to have a relationship based on lies."

Dean sat there, silent.

"Are you looking for a relationship?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Dean replied. "I don't know. I'm willing to meet her parents if that tells you anything."

Sam laughed. "That tells me an awful lot. She's got you hooked."

"No she--"

"Parents, Dean. I don't ever remember you meeting parents."

"Well, they are in town visiting so she wanted to introduce us," Dean answered. He thought about it for a moment and then sounded panicked ,"Does that mean something?"

"Just that she likes you," Sam tried to calm him. "It's nothing to worry about. You must have made her happy and she mentioned you to her folks. Makes sense that they'd want to meet you."

"Oh, great," Dean sighed. "Now I remember why I spend the night and leave."

"Do you want to just leave Kylee?"

"No."

"Well, then this is how it goes," Sam wasn't surprised that Dean didn't know. "You meet the parents, make a good impression, they tell Kylee they like you, and she feels safer dating you."

"Really?"

"I think so," Sam tried to explain. "Parents are like the second line of defense. If Kylee didn't see any red flags when she went out with you, and her parents don't either, it will re-enforce her confidence in herself and her judgment."

Dean looked at him strangely.

"Kylee needs to know she can trust her gut. Especially if her gut trusts you," Sam saw Dean nod and knew he understood.

SNSNSN

Dean tried to remember what Sam had told him. Some things that his father had taught him helped him, too. He made sure to open doors, pull out chairs, call Kylee's dad 'sir' and tuck his amulet under his shirt. Dean thought that the meeting went good but wasn't sure until her parents were gone and Kylee pulled him into a long kiss.

"I brought you something," Dean said when his mouth was free. He pulled the envelope from his pocket.

Kylee opened it and smiled, "Thank you, Dean." She stretched up against him to kiss him again, and Dean was all for that.

The paper drifted to floor. On motel stationary, Dean had written a simple message: Kylee, I wish you were here. Dean."


	2. Part 4

"So how did meeting Kylee's parents go?" Sam asked when Dean came back to the motel.

"Great. Her dad liked me and as far as her mom," he got the old familiar Dean Winchester smirk on his face, "all women love me because I'm just so adorable."

"Yeah. You keep telling me that," Sam smiled back.

SNSNSN

Sam grew used to Dean and Kylee being gone most nights. That left Sam to do research, and he didn't mind. He liked seeing Dean so happy.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean announced when he came in one night, "Kylee would like to meet you."

Sam looked at him, kind of shocked, "Really?"

"I met her family and now she'd like to meet mine," Dean explained. "I've already told her that my family equals you."

"How did you explain Mom and Dad?"

"I kept it simple, like you said to. Mom died in a fire when we were little. Dad died in a car accident."

Sam nodded, "So when is this supposed to happen?"

"Tomorrow night," Dean took his coat off. "We'll go someplace for dinner and she will be able to ask you all the questions she wants."

"That doesn't scare me, Dean."

"Good. Just make sure that you're polite," Dean said. "She's important to me."

Sam could have laughed at Dean telling him to be polite but he saw the look on his brother's face when he admitted Kylee was important to him. Dean appeared so vulnerable.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Sam promised.

Dean nodded, mostly to himself, reassured that it would be fine.

Sam had found a job in the next state but decided to wait to tell Dean about it. A restless spirit could wait until after dinner to meet Kylee.

In the morning, they slept in. When Dean came out of the shower, Sam told him about the hunt he'd found.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Dean scrambled to his duffle. "We have to go. We can be back for dinner."

"No, Dean."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Just no," Sam repeated. "We can leave tomorrow morning. You don't want to have to put off dinner with Kylee because the hunt went long. You know how complications can throw us off in respect to time."

Dean just looked at him. He seemed torn between a hunt because he loved to hunt, and Kylee because she was Kylee.

"I've already decided for you, Dean." Sam had to smile at Dean's predicament because a date had never even rated close to hunting before. Dean was giving clues about how he felt toward Kylee and he didn't even realize it.

"Fine," Dean said, feeling like he always had to be in charge. "But, next time you find a job, you tell me ASAP. No more keeping it to yourself."

"Sure," Sam agreed. He paused a moment. "So where are we going to dinner?"


	3. Part 567

Sam got ready for dinner without any problems. Dean, however, seemed to be fussing over little things. Then, he started to worry about what Sam would say or do at dinner to blow Dean's chances with Kylee.

"Dean, chill Dude," Sam laughed. "I'm not going to screw this up for you. I have talked to girls before and they haven't run away screaming."

"If you'd say the right thing, they would run toward you screaming," Dean smirked. At least his worry was gone.

"I am not quite into that, Dean," Sam smiled but looked at his feet.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean looked at his little brother," there are things I should teach you." Dean's mind went to subjects that were way beyond dinner.

"Um, Dean," Sam interrupted Dean's thoughts. "Dinner? Kylee? Remember?"

Dean got that confused look for a moment. "Oh, yeah. I think we're still early, but are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Sam grabbed his coat and followed Dean outside.

SNSNSN

They ate at the only restaurant in town that wasn't a Mom and Pop diner. It was nice to have the atmosphere, but it still seemed kind of cold and impersonal to Sam. Dean had been there before with Kylee and they liked the place. So, Sam figured it must be good.

They ordered their food and conversation started while they were waiting for their sodas.

"So, Sam," Kylee started, "do you like being on the road with Dean?"

"Sure," Sam smiled. "Sometimes he even lets me drive."

"Hey--" Dean started to break in.

"That car is his baby," Kylee said. "I'm always afraid I might leave a handprint on it or get some dirt in it and then he'll never call me again."

Dean's jaw dropped, he hadn't realized his attitude toward his baby was so obvious.

Sam laughed, "See, Dean? I'm not the only one that thinks that what you have for the Impala is unnatural."

"I just treat her well," Dean tried to defend himself.

"As long as you always treat me better, I won't have a problem with it or have to be jealous," Kylee gave Dean a beautiful smile. "But, if I feel like I'm coming in second, you'd better watch out."

"You just tell me if he does that," Sam offered, "and I'll help you teach him the lesson. I've had to listen to all his rules for way too long. I understood Dean being overprotective when he first got her, but it's been years and he should know by now that he can loosen up a little."

Dean just watched the conversation about him that he wasn't participating in. He was too shocked.

"How about we eat some chips in the Impala?" Kylee got a mischievous look.

"I got one better," Sam replied. "Let's chew gobs of grape gum and really stink up the place."

"That smell would never come out," Dean broke in. "And chips could leave grease on the leather interior."

When Sam and Kylee started to smile, Dean knew he had let them get his goat. So, Dean laughed, too.

SNSNSN

Sam had liked Kylee before because she made Dean happy. Once he met her, Sam appreciated her for who she was. He saw the qualities that Dean liked, and for once they weren't just physical attributes that had attracted Dean.

Kylee was going to college part-time and working as a clerk at the gas station almost full-time. The gas station is where she'd met Dean. She was undecided about a major, so she was just taking the general classes.

Sam asked her what her hobbies were, thinking that maybe they could lead to a major.

"I tinker on cars sometimes," she blushed.

"See why she's my kind of lady?" Dean put an arm around her and grinned at Sam.

Sam smiled back. "If it's something you enjoy, maybe you could go to a tech school."

"You'd be so cute in those coveralls," Dean's eyes got a glint in them. "With a little smudge of dirt here," Dean touched her face in a couple places, "and here . . ."

Kylee started laughing and squirming to get away. Dean's arms were quicker and he captured her in an embrace and kiss. Sam just looked out the window to give them their moment.

"Do you really think it would be okay for a girl to work on cars?" Kylee asked.

"I think it would be hot," Dean answered.

"You should do what you enjoy," Sam encouraged her. "It makes no sense to be stuck in a career that you don't even like. It might be hard to work in an area that is mostly men-"

"But I'll kick their ass if they bother you," Dean broke in.

Kylee seemed happy that they hadn't freaked out or made fun of her. They actually supported her decision, whatever it was, even though it was out of the ordinary.

SNSNSN

After they'd eaten, they continued to visit. Sam and Dean told some embarrassing stories about each other and the both of them. They didn't have many memories from their childhood that they could share, but they told what they had. Kylee liked learning about them. She saw the close bond they had and was grateful for it. Since Sam was all Dean had left, it was fitting that they were not only brothers, but best friends, too.

Dean and Kylee dropped Sam off at the motel because Sam had made up some excuse that he needed to go back. In reality, he was getting things ready for the hunt in the morning.

"Don't wait up," Dean told Sam his usual line and then added, "I'll try not to be too late." Dean felt guilty for leaving Sam to get it all ready by himself.

"Go ahead and have fun," Sam smiled. "I won't wait up."

"Bye, Sam. I hope to see you again."

"I'm sure you will, Kylee," Sam knew she was going to be around for a long time. "Goodnight."

Dean gave Sam a wave as he drove off.

Sam got into the motel and got busy organizing his research and packing. He didn't wait up for Dean, he was sound asleep when Dean crept in. Sam was dreaming of a happier time when Dean would have a home, a real home.

SNSNSN

Dean woke up energized for the hunt, even though he'd had a late night. Sam was dragging a little, but he figured he would be able to catch some shut-eye in the car. They threw their duffels in the backseat and hit the road.

"I cannot believe you made fun of my baby last night, Sammy," Dean as he swung his door shut. "I should almost make you walk for that."

"You gonna make Kylee walk?" Sam asked as he smiled. "She was doing it, too."

"She's a girl, therefore unable to appreciate automobiles."

"She's into cars, Dean," Sam reminded him.

Dean didn't have a comeback for that one.

They drove for several hours before Dean's cell rang.

"Hey, Kylee. I was just thinking about you . . Nope. We're still on the road . . . I'll call when we're on our way back . . . Yep. Bye." Dean turned to Sam, "Kylee was just checking in. She says 'hi' by the way."

"I like her," Sam replied. "She's good for you."

"Hm. Good for me," Dean's tone was suspicious. "Like you think I need some help or something?"

"No, Dude," Sam explained. "She just makes you smile more and that's a nice thing to have."

"Yeah. It is."

"That was all I meant," Sam insisted.

"Okay." Dean changed the subject. "So what are we hunting anyway?"

"A restless spirit of an elderly woman," Sam shuffled through his research. "Sounds like she haunts kids that ride their bikes over her lawn or throw balls into her yard by accident. Apparently, she was a nice old lady when she was alive until she got hit in the head with a baseball while in her yard. It was a freak-thing that actually killed her when it hit her temple. As for the ones riding their bikes on her lawn . . . She just really loved her lawn."

"So she came back pissed off and protecting her property?"

"Looks like."

"You got a name?"

"Bertha Olson," Sam replied. "I have the cemetery address with a map to her gravesite, too."

"Good work, Sammy," Dean looked at his brother closely for the first time. "You look rough around the edges. I thought I was the one who was out late last night, but you look like you could use some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam put his papers away.

"Catch some zz's and I'll wake you when we get there," Dean put his foot down a little harder on the accelerator, pushing the Impala down the road.

SNSNSN

Sam awoke when Dean turned the engine off. As Sam rubbed his eyes, Dean got out and went to the trunk. Sam swung his legs outside and rubbed his face to wake up.

"We're already here, Sleeping Beauty," Dean said while he dug in the trunk, getting the shovels, gas, and salt.

"I'm up," Sam yawned. "Do you have the map that shows which area we need to look in?"

"In my pocket," Dean replied. He slammed the trunk shut. "What do you say we go find Miss Bertha?"

Sam nodded as he rubbed his neck, grabbed a shovel and the gas can, and followed Dean. It was starting to get dark. They needed to be a little cautious, there could be others in the cemetery still paying their respects. But, they wanted to be done early enough so that Bertha didn't another chance to haunt the kids of the town again.

They found the place easily. "Oh, well," Dean said, "you know the drill."

"Yep," Sam started digging.

The dug in silence, the only sounds made by their shovels and their huffs as they hoisted the dirt away.

"So, Kylee," Sam said between shovelfulls, "Do you think she is open-minded?"

"In what way?" Dean huffed back.

"In the hunting way," Sam continued. "Do you think she'd accept that the supernatural exists?"

"Not sure," Dean replied. "I think she could be accepting of it, but I don't know that she'd embrace it at first."

Sam considered Dean's answer. "Do you think you'll tell her?"

"Not right now. She's not ready for that yet." Dean rested on his shovel for a minute. "Think we can talk about this later, Sammy?"

"Sure," Sam quieted and kept shoveling. No matter how many salt and burns they did, it was still quite a bit of work.

Sam and Dean stood over the casket as it burned. They were satisfied with how smoothly the hunt had gone. It was a simple salt and burn and would ease the minds of area kids. Sam didn't know if any of the kids who saw the spirit would ever be able to fully forget her, but he thought they had a much better chance at having a regular life than before he and Dean came along.

Once the fire burned out, they reburied Bertha. They patted down the soil and stretched their aching backs.

"Hi, Kylee," Dean was on his cell on their drive home. "I know it's late, but I just wanted to let you know that we are headed back to town and check in to see how you are doing. . . I miss you, too. . . How about I pick you up tomorrow night? . . . Great. I'll see you then. . . . Goodnight."

"So what is Kylee up to?" Sam asked as he shifted in the passenger seat. His muscles were getting stiff.

"She had class and worked at the gas station," Dean told him. "She was doing homework when I called."

Sam took in a deep breath and sighed. "I remember homework."

"You've always been a geek."

"No, Dean. I just like to learn."

"Okay," Dean replied. "I'd just rather learn in real life than books."

"Nothin' wrong with that," Sam tried to find a comfortable spot to settle into as Dean drove on, into the night.

SNSNSN

Dean and Kylee were sitting at the table at a diner. There was lull in conversation, so Dean thought he'd test the waters. "Do you like legends and lore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like the stories of the hookman or creatures in horror films." Dean tried to explained himself further.

"I guess I like scary movies," Kylee still sounded unsure. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanting to learn more about you," the excuse sounded lame, even to Dean.

SNSNSN

Dean came into the motel and didn't have the usual spring in his step and smile on his face. "What's up?" Sam asked.

Dean got his coat off before he answered. "I tried to bring up legends and monsters to Kylee, trying to get a read on if she'd accept hunting as our job. I didn't get much of an answer and now she thinks I'm crazy."

"Did she say you were crazy?" Sam asked.

"Well, no," Dean thoughtfully answered.

"She's probably just trying to figure out this new side of you," Sam replied. "Give her a few days and she will have somehow found a way to file it away under what makes you weird. She might not even remember you brought it up."

"So how do I bring it up?"

Sam just sighed. He had no good answer. He shrugged.

"Come on, Sammy. I need your help here."

"Do you think Kylee will be around for a long time, Dean?" Dean just looked at him. "Do you plan on being around for a long time?"

"I guess I could. I mean, it has crossed my mind," Dean replied.

"Then, you're just going to have to tell her," Sam was shaking his head. "I don't know of an easy way to do it."

"Will you help me explain it when the time comes?" Dean asked. "I know you break down what we do better than I do. I-um, can be too blunt."

Sam had to smile. Dean had always tended to be a little blunt. He just didn't know that Dean realized he was.

"I had hoped that she would have some kind of interest in the supernatural," Dean said. "She does like scary movies, so maybe that is something."

Sam gave him a wry look and shrugged.

SNSNSN

"Why did you ask me about legends and scary movies?" Kylee asked when they were sitting under the stars.

Damn, Dean thought, Sammy said she wouldn't remember. "It's just something I am interested in and I thought we might have it in common. You know, like our love of cars."

"Okay," Kylee shifted so that she was leaning against Dean. "So what is it that you like about it?"

Dean was unprepared for the question but replied, "I have always had an interest in the supernatural, maybe I got it by the comics. I liked learning how each creature was different. Some used to be human, others never were. What would kill them, how and where they lived, it caught my attention much more than my schoolwork, that's for sure."

Kylee laughed and snuggled in further. "You don't think I am a little off?" Dean couldn't help but smile at her.

"It's just another reason why I love you," Kylee reached back and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

Looking back at the stars, Dean asked her, "Do you ever wonder if there's more this world than what we already believe in?"

"Like what?"

"Anything that is out of the ordinary," Dean carefully went one step further." Like the supernatural."

"Are you asking me if I believe in ghosts?" Kylee thought about it for a minute. "I guess I can't say that I know for sure that they don't exist. I am open to the idea of them. I have never seen one and I wouldn't go looking for them. I'd be too scared."

Dean just smiled and pulled Kylee close as he kissed her hair. "No need to be scared, baby. I'd protect you."

"You would?"

"Of course I would," Dean paused to look into her eyes. "I love you."


	4. Part 8

Sam found stories of possible werewolf attacks and brought them to Dean's attention. They timed their trip to coincide with the lunar cycle. The harder part was telling Kylee.

"You'll be gone a whole week?" she asked. She'd seen Dean at least every other day since he came back to town.

"I'll call," Dean promised.

Sam tried not to laugh as Kylee threatened Dean with bodily harm if he didn't call. Sam threw the rest of their bags into the Impala and gave the new couple some privacy for their goodbye.

Their two bodies were so close together, they looked like they had melded into one. Kylee had her face pressed against Dean's leather jacket and her arms wrapped around him tightly. Dean had his hands on her waist. He's pulled her close so that most of their bodies were touching. His head was bent forward, probably whispering reassurances.

Kylee turned her head to face him and they engaged in a long kiss. Sam hadn't been staring at them, but at that point he realized that Dean was in love.

A feeling washed over Sam and at first he couldn't identify it. He was happy for Dean and Kylee. But, it made him long for the feelings he hadn't felt since Jess. He missed how his body used to curve around the familiar form of her body. It was painful to remember that he'd never feel her hands running over his skin or her naked body pressed against his. The smell of her shampoo and perfume that he could recall only in his memories. It hurt to remember Jess during the day. It made his body ache to hold her near. But, in his dreams, his heart would soar. Emotions ran freely through his body and mind without the pain of reality. Real life would hit him hard when he awoke but he cherished those stolen moments with Jess in his arms.

The first time Dean tried to pull away, Kylee pulled him back, hard. Sam laughed to himself that not only had Dean fallen in love, he'd fallen for a strong-willed woman. Instead of Dean butting heads, he just gave into her. Dean letting a girl call the shots. Sam found that amusing. Sure, she wasn't any ordinary girl. She was independent and into working on cars, but she was still a girl. For someone who had worked his charms to his advantage so many times in the past, he had definitely fallen under Kylee's spell. Sam wasn't exactly sure why, but he liked that Kylee had that power over Dean. Maybe she could help him have a more normal kind of life. Even though Dean adamantly denied wanting a normal life, Sam knew how important family was to him. He wondered if Dean ever thought about having a family of his own. He probably would not admit it if he had.

The sound of gravel grinding caught Sam's attention. Dean and Kylee were walking toward the Impala, holding hands. Sam recalled Dean telling him long ago that he never held hands. He guessed that Dean must have rethought his position on that topic. He seemed pretty used to holding Kylee's.

Kylee ducked down to the window to face Sam, "Are you going to keep Dean in line?"

Before Sam could answer, Dean broke in, "I'm the big brother here-"

"And I'm asking Sam to help me with something," Kylee said. "It would help my mind rest easier."

Dean caved and didn't say another word.

"I'll do my best to keep him in line," Sam swore and then smiled, "but you know how damn stubborn he can be when he thinks he is right."

Dean groaned.

"I know," Kylee replied. "Just do your best."

"Sure," Sam was laughing. "Bye, Kylee."

"Bye, Sam."

"Why'd you have to do that?" Dean asked when they stopped at his door.

"Because I want to make sure you come back safely," Kylee leaned closer into him. "I've grown kinda fond of you, in case you haven't noticed."

The kissing noises were harder for Sam to ignore when the windows were down.

When Dean finally broke away, Sam's face was beet red as he tried to concentrate on his research.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head, " Nothing."

"Wave goodbye back to my lady, Sam," Dean raised his hand to wave at Kylee. Sam waved at her, too.

"You're sweet on her, aren't you, Dean?"

"No, Sammy," Dean started the car and looked at Sam. "I'm in love."

Sam laughed. "That's good, Dean. That's real good." He'd known it, but it was better when Dean told him himself.


	5. Part 9

Until Kylee, hunts were the only things that made Dean happy. They made the real Dean come alive. With music blasting, he'd soar in his baby on the road to a new adventure. Dean's pure joy was catchy, and Sam found himself smiling as he went over his research once again.

The werewolf attacks were concentrated in two parts of the city. As soon as they got into town, they talked to some witnesses, using fake IDs, of course. They found that the victims had been at one of two establishments the nights they were killed. One was a bar, the other was a gentlemen's club.

"So our werewolves must be staking out these businesses and choosing their victims that way," Sam said.

"Then we alternate and cover one place each night until they're dead," Dean planned out. "Do the victims have anything else in common?"

"They're all men," Sam shuffled through papers, "different ages, different professions. . . nothing remarkable except that they were either at the bar or the club.

"How about attacks or muggings where they might have been bit?" Dean had his gun out and was cleaning it as he talked. Dean seemed to concentrate better while he was maintaining their weapons.

Sam got on his computer. They both worked in silence until Sam found the information he was looking for.

"There were some muggings, not in the same areas as the killings. I've got names and addresses so we can talk to them. There was not mention of getting bit in the reports," Sam sat back and watched Dean.

"Let's concentrate on the two areas and they check into the survivors if we still have time before the lunar cycle changes," Dean suggested. "Start at the top and work our way down."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed. "So which place do you want to go tonight?"

"Which place had more killings?"

"The club," Sam answered. "So we start there."

"Yep. And we shoot old Big, Mean and Hairy and move on to the other place," Dean thought for a moment. "Maybe we can be back in less than a week."

Sam tried to hide his smile. He didn't think Dean knew that he spoke the last part out loud.

SNSNSN

Sam went to grab supper. When he came back, he could hear Dean's voice before he put his key in the lock. He decided to give Kylee some more time to talk and went back to the Impala. Sam listened to the radio for awhile, knowing that Dean would be more apt to keep talking if he wasn't in the room.

Sam ate his burgers and fries while they were still hot. Dean would eat his no matter what temperature they were. He tended to inhale his food so fast. Sam was amazed he hadn't had to save Dean from choking yet.

"What took you?" Dean asked as soon as he came in. "I'm starving."

"Heard you on the phone and thought I'd give you some time to make your phone call," Sam handed over a greasy bag.

"Oh." Dean took the bag. "Well, thanks."

"How's Kylee?" Sam asked as he put the keys on the table and took his jacket off.

"She misses me," Dean grinned, mouth full of food. "Just like you do every time I'm away."

Sam gave him an eyeroll in response and turned on the television.

SNSNSN

The first night went smoothly. Sam was uncomfortable at the gentlemen's club and he noticed that instead of enjoying the show like he usually did, Dean was anxious to get the job done and get out of there.

They hung around in the alley and crept around in the shadows as closing time came closer. When Sam and Dean heard the growling, they had their guns ready. They shot the werewolf full of silver and it went down with a thud.

They looked at each other and Dean said, "One, down, one to go."

Sam nodded.


	6. Part 10

They got back to their room around dawn, cleaned up and went to sleep. They already had the evening planned out.

Sam and Dean went to supper at a diner, they wanted a change from the usual grease. While they were eating, Dean's cell rang. Sam looked out the window and zoned out after he figured out that it was Kylee on the phone. Dean's voice blended into the background noise.

Sam let his thoughts wander. He thought about the cars he went by, who was in them and where they were going. Were they on a trip? On their way home from work? Just the ordinary seemed like a dream to Sam. It was hard for him to believe that one day he had thought that normal life was in his grasp. He'd come as close to normal as he was going to get when he was with Jess. He was just able to brush normal, and then it was gone. He supposed that was better than never being that close. Dean had never had anything close to normal. Maybe he'd get his chance now, with Kylee. Sam really wanted that for him.

Dean had finished on the phone and food before he was waving his hand in front of Sam's face, trying to get his attention.

"Sam?" Dean snapped his fingers. "Hey, Dude."

Sam looked at him.

"Daydream much?"

"Just waiting for you to finish your mushy phone call," Sam smiled.

"I am not mushy," Dean stated. "I am charming, handsome and just plain gorgeous."

Sam shook his head. "If you say so."

"Kylee says so," Dean smiled, "and I know you like her so you won't call her a liar." Dean knew he had Sam cornered. Sam wouldn't dispute what Kylee may or may not have said because he liked her.

"Whatever," Sam shrugged it off. "Are you ready to go yet?"

SNSNSN

They were in and out of the bar, looking for anyone who could turn.

"Where the hell is this thing?"

"Maybe it just hasn't made an appearance yet, Dean."

"It had better get here soon or all the food will be gone. Closing is in an hour."

"I know."

Dean checked his gun again when they were outside. Sam checked his, too, out of habit after seeing Dean do so.

"We got enough bullets," Dean took a deep breath. "Let's go back through all that smoke and hope we find him this time."

They were about to turn the corner of the building to go back to the entrance when they heard it. It was a low and menacing growl. They were the only two in the area.

"Where did that come from?" Sam whispered.

"I can't see it, can you?" Dean whispered his reply.

They kept their backs to each other as they peered into the darkness, ears straining to ascertain where the werewolf was hiding.

Sam heard Dean cry out and fire his weapon. The sounds bounced off the buildings as Sam tried to find what Dean had been shooting at. He stood over Dean as he looked. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and spun around to find himself face to face with the werewolf. He fired, one, two, three times. That's when he knew he'd hit it. He made sure it was dead before going back to Dean.

"Dean," Sam tried not to sound panicked. "Dean, I got it. We need to get out of here."

Sam got Dean to a sitting position and then saw that his right sleeve was shredded and bleeding. He swung Dean's left arm around his neck and grabbed him around his waist. "Come on, Dean. We gotta go."

"It got me, Sammy," Dean's voice sounded weak. "Damn thing got me."

"I know," Sam replied as he hauled the both of them back to the Impala, trying to ignore the screaming in his back. "I'll get you all patched up when we get to the motel. It will be fine."

"Did you get my gun, Sammy? I lost my gun."

Damn. Sam hadn't thought of that. He got Dean into the car, drove it back to where they were attacked, and found Dean's gun in the beams of the headlights. He scooped it up and they raced to the motel.

SNSNSN

Sam had Dean and the first aid kit laid out on a bed. He worked on peeling off Dean's jacket and shirt as he dialed Bobby's number.

"Yeah?" Bobby's sleepy voice answered.

"Dean's hurt."

"Where are you?" Bobby was instantly alert.

Sam gave him the address of where they were felt some relief knowing that Bobby was on the way. He worked quickly as he cleaned Dean's wounds and started to stitch his arm. It was going to be a long night, Sam thought as he looked at the deep cuts going from Dean's shoulder to past his elbow. His chest had a claw swipe on it also, although not as deep.

While getting jostled around, Dean asked Sam to call Kylee.

"Are you sure? I've called Bobby, you're going to be okay."

"Just call her," Dean's voice started to say. "Explain for me . . ."

"I'll explain it to her," Sam replied, not knowing if Dean has passed out or not.


	7. Part 11

"Kylee, this is Sam."

"Sam?" She sleepily asked, "Where's Dean?"

"He's here with me," Sam's voice was calm. "He asked me to call you and ask you to come."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. We have a friend of ours coming to help him."

"Where are you?"

Sam gave her directions, assured her that Dean would be okay, and reminded her to drive carefully.

SNSNSN

When Sam got a chance to look at his back, he had some cuts that needed to be cleaned and bandaged. He did the best he could, but it was still a lousy job.

Bobby arrived with a first aid kit of his own. He went right to Dean's bed and checked over his arm.

"Has Dean moved his arm?"

"No," Sam answered. "I didn't have a hard time stitching, now that I think of it. He must have laid very still."

"Has he been awake?"

"He woke up a couple times. Once he asked me to call Kylee and have her come here," Sam said. "He wants me to explain hunting to her."

"Is she coming?"

"Yes."

"Any idea how you are going to drop the bomb on her?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Sam, did you get hurt?"

"Yeah. I need you to look at my back for me."

"Well, let's get to it. I don't want to be in the middle of it when Kylee arrives."

SNSNSN

When Kylee came to the door, it was already light out. Sam stepped outside to talk to her while Bobby kept an eye on Dean.

"What happened?" Kylee saw the bruises and cuts on Sam and got worried.

"Dean's sleeping right now," Sam sidestepped her question. "He'll be happy to see you." Sam paused because he couldn't think of a good way to word what he had to say. "Dean really loves you."

"You're scaring me, Sam. What is going on?"

"I need you to remember how he feels about you, how you feel about each other. I have to tell you something that you might find hard to believe. But I need you to accept what I say and Dean and I can help you work through it later. Right now, Dean needs your support."

Kylee nodded. Sam opened the door and Kylee cautiously followed him back in.

"You sure this is such a good idea?" Bobby asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "Kylee, this is Bobby."

Kylee knelt by Dean's bed. She ran her fingers through his hair but he didn't wake up. "I'm here, Dean. You just rest and know that I love you." She kissed him and stood back up.

She walked back to Sam and Bobby and ordered, "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

SNSNSN

Sam and Bobby interrupted each other as they tried to explain hunting and what existed in the darkness.

"Are you drunk?" She asked them.

"Good question, but no we're not," Sam replied. "Remember when Dean was asking you about legends and if you were interested in them?"

"Yes."

"He's been trying to work his way up to telling you what we do for a living."

"Which is killing creatures that I've always been told don't exist?"

Bobby answered her, "Most folks don't or can't look close enough to see the signs of the creatures or beings. Once you've learned about them, they are easier to find. If you never look for them, you don't think they exist. So you haven't been getting lied to. We're the first people you've met who have taken the time to look and learn."

Kylee sat there, silent.

"There was a poltergeist in your town before we came," Sam told her. "Do you remember hearing about that?"

"You mean that crazy old lady who told people that things flew off her shelves and doors slammed themselves shut?"

"She wasn't crazy," Sam waited for it to dawn on her. "And she doesn't have those problems anymore."

"You guys got rid of it?"

"That's what we do," Sam explained. "We've been going wherever we're needed and taking care of anything supernatural. I think we save many people doing it."

"I'm having a hard time believing what you're telling me."

"That's fine," Sam said. "Just let it sink in. More importantly, Dean was attacked by a werewolf tonight and it clawed him up pretty bad. The majority of his right arm is in stitches. He also has some in his chest."

"Is he going to heal alright?"

Bobby and Sam looked at each other. "Sam did a good job stitching his arm up, but we don't know if Dean has lost mobility in it. He dropped his gun during the attack, something he never does. Once he wakes up, we'll see if he can move it."

"It could be he's not moving it because of pain," Sam offered another explanation. "We just have to wait and see."

"I hate this," she sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to make it better.


	8. Part 12

Slowly, Dean started to work his way through the fog in his mind. He felt a sharp pain in his arm and it brought back his memory of the attack. "Sammy!" he thought he yelled but it came out as a croak. He sat straight up in bed, trying to find his brother.

Sam had been resting in a chair by Dean's bed. He quickly stood up, "I'm right here, Dean. It's okay. We're safe." He had his hand on Dean's good shoulder so he could look him in the eye.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"The werewolf caught us by surprise," Sam explained. "He got you in the arm and chest. I got him, so we don't need to worry about that."

"How about you?" Dean's eyes searched Sam for any injury, "Did it get you?"

"I got some scratches and cuts. Just a few stitches. I'm fine."

"Hi, honey," Kylee appeared beside Sam. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Dean looked at Sam for information. Dean was happy to see Kylee but unsure of what she knew.

"You asked me to get Kylee when I was stitching you up. Kylee knows about hunting. She's keeping an open mind about it. Bobby is here and he helped with some of the explaining. I'll go tell Bobby that you woke up and give you two some time to talk," Sam paused. "Should I bring more painkillers?"

Dean nodded. "What does this look like under the bandage?"

"You have a deep claw swipe from your shoulder to below your elbow. It's all stitched up. Bobby brought down some antibiotics. I'll get those for you, too."

Sam turned and went into Bobby's room next door.

"Dean's awake," Sam told him.

"How's he feeling?"

"Could use some painkillers," Sam replied. "When does he need his next dose of antibiotics?"

"I'll have to check," Bobby stretched. "Was Dean making sense?"

Sam nodded. "He called for me, asked what his arm was like under the bandage, and asked if I was hurt. I left him with Kylee so they could have a chance to talk."

"I wonder how that's going to go."

"She's a nice girl and she really cares about him. I hope she can handle this."

"Me, too, for Dean's sake. You only get so many chances in life. She could be good for him."

Sam agreed.

SNSNSN

"When did you get here?" Dean asked after getting some water.

"In the morning. Sam called me during the night and I left right away."

"Sorry you had to do that," Dean felt guilty. "I just should have waited until I was well enough to call you."

"You did the right thing," Kylee told him. "You are hurt and you need me. That's what couples do, Dean. They take care of each other."

"How about hunting?" his voice was quiet as he looked at his hand holding hers.

"What about it?"

"I should have been the one to tell you. I should have told you sooner so you could decide if you wanted to waste your time on me or not."

"Waste my time?" Kylee placed a hand on Dean's cheek so he couldn't look away. "Time spent with you is never wasted, Dean. This hunting thing is new and I am in no way prepared for it. But that doesn't mean we can't handle it."

Dean just looked at her, wondering if he was hearing her correctly. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell you before but I couldn't make the words come out."

"I know. Sam told me," Kylee said.

For how Kylee was behaving, Sam must have done a damn good job, Dean thought. He'd have to thank him later.

"I'm not comfortable with what I've learned about hunting, I'm scared actually. You told me before that you'd always protect me," Kylee was thinking back to that night under the stars. "I trust you to do that. You'll help me figure out this hunting thing later. Right now, we just need to get you better."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Kylee gave him a half-hug, being careful of his right side.

"It feels so good to hold you," Dean choked back tears. "When I was attacked, I didn't know if I'd make it. Then I woke up and found out that you knew about hunting. I was sure you'd have some choice words for me. I didn't think you'd still be here."

Kylee wiped a stray tear away before anyone else could see. "I'm staying here. You can't get rid of me."

"I don't ever want to," he admitted.


	9. Parts 13,14

Kylee was in the shower when Dean told Sam how thankful he was that Kylee was taking hunting so well, and how thankful he was that Sam had called her and explained hunting to her.

"Bobby helped explain, too," Sam told him. "You know how Bobby can have a calming effect on people. I think his presence helped."

"She's still here," Dean sounded like he couldn't really believe it.

"She's an amazing lady," Sam said. "She trusts you. Don't ever screw that up, Dean, because you'll never get it back."

"How would I screw it up?"

"Letting other ladies get your attention would be detrimental to your relationship."

"I know that, Sam."

"Just reminding you. Even Bobby thought she was quite remarkable."

"He what?"

"He thought she was quite remarkable and good for you. He said something like that rarely comes around more than once."

"Whew. For a minute there, I thought I was going to have to deck Bobby to defend my girl's honor."

Sam just smiled. He tried to remember the last time Dean had fought for a girl's honor. That probably would have been when Sam was in middle school. One of Sam's friends that just happened to be a girl was getting tormented by some boys. Dean had been waiting outside the school for Sam, so he stepped in and kicked their asses. He also warned them that he'd do it again if he heard they'd given her the tiniest bit of trouble. They never bothered her again.

SNSNSN

The four of them sat around the tiny motel table after Dean had shown that he was able to move his right hand and movement in his right arm only seemed to be restricted by pain. With Dean's health on the mend, it was time to tackle the next issue--helping Kylee understand what hunting was.

"How did you start hunting?" she asked.

Sam and Dean were surprised when Bobby started to answer the question. They had never asked Bobby why he was a hunter, even though they had wondered from time to time. Now since Kylee had posed the question, they were about to find out.

"My dad was a hunter," Bobby's voice had its usual gruffness in the silence of the room. "It was a tradition passed down from generation to generation. It had all started after an ancestor who had been in the woods hunting deer saw a creature that he couldn't identify. He shot it and it didn't die. He knew it was a good shot, and he was able to hit it a couple more times before it ran out of sight. He was puzzled about what he saw, so he asked around and started the extensive collection of books that I now have."

"Where did he even start?" Sam asked in wonder.

"With other men in the community who hunted the known animals like him," Bobby went on. "They weren't sure they could believe his story, some of them thought his eyes were playing games on him. Others whispered that he might have been a hard drinker or lost his mind from all the time he spent on his own in the woods. The more bold people confronted him directly about drinking or being insane. He had to move his family, he and his wife had a couple of boys, because of all the talk. When they were packing up the rest of their belongings, his one remaining friend came over to say goodbye. The friend had never understood what he had seen, but he also hadn't believed what the others were saying. He passed on a name of another hunter who had seen a strange creature in the woods a few towns over. He'd been scared to tell him before, thinking that he'd be run out of town, too."

"Was he able to find the man he was told about?" Kylee spoke up.

"He had a starting point, and that's when he learned to track," Bobby told them. "He found him, eventually, and that's when he was introduced to the kind of hunting we're talking about. We always had to lie about what our family did. Sometimes they held a regular job for awhile and hunted on the side when they could. It would go in cycles. It was our big family secret. I was so happy when I met John, Dean and Sam's father. All the knowledge our family had learned and passed on was a resource to him. I was able to help him find his way, and I got to meet the boys. Hell, they became frequent visitors to my home, and ended up family. I was the only one left in my family. I'd never married. I had no one to pass my wealth of knowledge on to. Now, I have these two boys to keep me busy. They sure do make like interesting." Bobby chuckled.

"I bet we do," Dean replied. "Why didn't you tell us this before, Bobby?"

"Didn't know you wondered," Bobby answered. "I told your Dad, and I didn't know that he hadn't told you guys somewhere along the way. Why didn't you just ask me? I would have told you. It wasn't a secret."

"We didn't know if your reason for hunting was as desperate as our father's," Sam said. "How we were thrown into it, we just didn't want to bring up bad memories for you."

"You guys think I'm that delicate? I thought you knew me."

They laughed.

"So can I ask how your father got started?" Kylee's voice was soft.

"I was four," Dean started after a pause. "I remember my dad yelling, the heat of the fire, and carrying Sammy outside. The rest I know only because Dad told us."

"Is that the fire how your mom died?"

Dean nodded.

"And something supernatural caused it?"

"The Yellow-Eyed Demon," Sam answered Kylee.

"That's who --or what--your dad started out hunting?"

Dean saw that it was starting to make sense, no matter how vague, to Kylee by the questions she was asking. He started to feel that there was hope that she would one day understand. Kylee had said they would figure it out together, and that had sounded like untangling a web to Dean. Understanding would be so much more than he had dared hope for.


	10. Part 15

Kylee settled onto the bed beside Dean. "So tell me more about what happened after the fire," her voice was quiet. "I want to hear your story and maybe the hunting will just fall into place."

"Okay," Dean shifted so he could face Kylee and shut off the television.

"I'm going to have lots of questions," she warned him.

"Ask away," he gave her a kiss. "You've come as far as to accept me in all this," he motioned to his bandages. "I am not hiding anything from you."

Kylee nodded and then cleared her throat. "But if you kiss me again, I might get sidetracked." She blushed a little. "So why don't you tell me about you, and then we can go back to kissing?"

"Wow. That's a great reward. And you picked a topic I happen to know plenty about," Dean smiled. Kylee settled in comfortably beside Dean.

"We were a normal family until Sammy turned six months old. That was the night our whole world changed. My mom went to check on Sammy in the nursery. She saw a form standing by his crib and thought it was my dad. She went downstairs and saw that my dad had fallen asleep in front of the television. She screamed and ran back upstairs to the nursery. Dad woke up to her screams and ran upstairs.

By the time he got there, she was pinned to the ceiling with her abdomen bleeding. He grabbed Sammy from the crib, handed him to me, and told me to take him outside. The nursery was starting on fire. I ran outside and Dad scooped both of us up as he ran to the street."

Kylee laid her hand on Dean's cheek. "That's when the whole Demon thing started, and your mom's death is what pushed him to becoming a hunter. And, he had to protect you boys."

"We started living on the road after that. We slept in the Impala many times. We stayed at motels, or Dad's friends, like Pastor Jim, Bobby, or other hunters. When we got to be school age, Dad would rent an apartment for us so we could go to school, but we rarely finished the school year at the same place we'd started."

"That's so sad," Kyle's voice was soft.

"Sad?" Dean looked at her and smiled, "It wasn't sad, it was what we were used to. We were always moving. When Dad left on hunts, Sammy and I always had each other. We had adventures that no one else could dream of. We learned hunting skills and Latin besides school. Dad had us doing physical training and eventually we learned combat moves that we practiced on each other. My dad wasn't an easy man to please, so we had to work hard. Now I know that he pushed us because he loved us and wanted us to be safe. He knew what evil lurked in the darkness, and he feared that the demon that killed our mom might come back for us."

"Is that demon still out there?"

"No, no." Dean paused. "He's back in hell where he needs to be. But, there are plenty of other demons who might not be as powerful out there. I don't want to get into demons, creatures and spirits tonight. Do I still get that kiss you promised?" His eyes had a sparkle to them.

A smile spread across Kylee's face. "Thanks for telling me." She lowered her lips to Dean's and kissed him, slowly and deeply.

Dean was distracted from the pain in his shoulder. Kylee's feeling for Dean weren't different because she'd found out about hunting. She found that she longed for him even more because of what he'd shared with her. Dean was a little surprised by Kylee's forwardness, but decided that he liked it.

Kylee broke the kiss, and Dean said in an almost-whine, "Come back."

"I'm just shutting off the lights and locking the door," she reassured him. "Does Sam need anything? I could put it in Bobby's room."

"His duffel is the brown one," Dean was liking where this was going. "Can you put his computer in there, too?"

"Of course," she grabbed the items and put them in Bobby's room. Then, she locked the adjoining door.

"Is there anything you need before I turn out the light?"

"Just you," Dean held an arm out toward her.

SNSNSN

When Bobby and Sam came back from their late supper, Bobby was the first to notice that the lights were off. "Let's go to my room, Sam." Bobby turned on the light and Sam saw his computer and duffel.

"Looks like I'm rooming with you tonight," Sam said as he scratched his head. "Dean must be feeling better."

"I don't think he's feeling that much better," Bobby contradicted him. "He just has a good woman to look after him and this is her way of showing us that she'll take care of him tonight. We are officially not on shift."

Sam was happy for Dean, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to someone besides him taking care of Dean when he was injured. He'd just done it as second nature for so long.


	11. Part 16

Kylee and Dean heard Bobby and Sam come back.

"Do you think they're upset?" Kylee asked.

"I don't think so," Dean had to smirk. "You were the one who locked them out."

Dean knew if the light was on he'd be able to see the blush seep into Kylee's cheeks. "I can just tell them it was my idea," he tried to soothe her. He didn't want her to go back to being too timid. If she was bold every now and then, that was a good thing in his book. It meant life with her would not be boring.

From their cocoon of covers, they heard Bobby and Sam settle in for the night. "See, honey, it's fine," Dean played with her hair. Kylee looked at him like she was unsure. Dean couldn't think of words to help the situation so he just started to pay loving attention to her ear and neck. He heard her breath catch as she moved to give him better access. That was the start of their twilight dance of slow movements and whispered endearments.

SNSNSN

Late in the morning, Kylee unlocked the adjoining door. Sam heard the lock click and fought the urge to go right in and see how Dean was. He glanced up and saw Bobby looking at him. "You don't like letting others take care of Dean, do you?"

"Not when he's hurt," Sam admitted. "Any other time is fine."

"You're going to have to get used to Kylee, Sam." Bobby's voice seemed less gruff, "When you two were little, I was the one who took care of you. I got the Band-Aids, thermometers, medicine, whatever you needed. As you got older, Dean insisted on taking care of you. Sometimes he would let me help, but he made it clear that he was the one tending to you. I still took care of Dean and made sure that he took good care of you, which he always did. Then, out of the blue, you were the one to take care of Dean. I felt like I'd been thrown aside. I'd grown to think of you as my boys and had loved being able to be the one you came to for everything. I had to accept that you'd grown up, and closer together. I was your backup if you needed me, and I am still that today. I'm glad you called me to come here. I'm even glad you called Kylee to come here. She walked into a sink or swim situation. If she was the type of gal to run, she'd have done it already."

"So now I'm the backup?" Sam squinted at Bobby.

"Yeah," Bobby answered. "It also means that I am one more position down on the totem pole. I'll only get the call if Kylee and you need help."

"I'll call for reasons other than just help," Sam said. "Maybe I'll call to chat."

"I'd like that," Bobby turned so he was looking out the window. "I miss my boys," he opened the door and went outside.

Sam closed his computer and went to the adjoining door. He tapped lightly, not wanting to wake Dean if he was asleep. After Dean's yell, Sam stepped in.

Dean didn't look any worse, he actually looked more relaxed and happy. "We shoulda given you some notice.." Dean started to apologize.

"It's fine," Sam said, and surprised himself by meaning it. "I take it that your talk went alright?"

Dean nodded. "She knows about the fire, our frequent moves, the training, and that it was the demon that killed Mom. I didn't want to get into the other things we hunt because that can be too much to take in at once. We slowly learned all we know during our lifetime."

"It might have just sunk in because of who we were hanging around," Sam suggested. "I don't remember having to study to learn anything except the Latin."

"Your Latin is still better than mine," Dean sighed.

"Your weapon maintenance is superior."

"I'll always keep you armed and dangerous," Dean gave him wickedly Dean-like grin.

Just then, Kylee stepped from the restroom, fresh from a shower. "Good morning, Sam," she was hoping he didn't notice that her face was red and her feet seemed to tangle because she was embarrassed. "I thought I heard your voice out here."

"Morning, Kylee," Sam did notice the redness of her face that wasn't from the shower. "I have coffee in our room, but it's cold."

"I think I'll grab some and go for a little walk," she kissed Dean and walked out of the room.

"What-" was all Sam got out before Dean interrupted him.

"Apparently we're not supposed to be sleeping together," Dean made a confused face. "No. That's not it. We're supposed to be sleeping together, but no one is supposed to know."

Sam nodded.

"Why do women have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, Dean. Maybe to keep us on our toes?"

"I'm not used to having a lady be embarrassed because she was with me. It was always that we wanted the same thing, got it and goodbye."

"She's not embarrassed she was with you," Sam reasoned. "She's just feeling shy because she had to lock us out so she could have you to herself."

"Was Jess like that?"

"At first," Sam nodded. "Then, we were living together and it became a moot point."

"Stuff like this makes no sense to me."

"I know."

"There is no good reason for her to be all embarrassed right now because we didn't do anything wrong."

"Nope, you didn't," Sam agreed. "You just have to learn how to act like what is happening really isn't."

"Hell, I'd yell it from the rooftops."

"I know you would, but she's not you." Sam smiled, knowing that if anyone were to yell it from the rooftops, it would be Dean. "Oh, Bobby misses us. We need to make a point to call for no reason sometimes."

"Where did you get that piece of information?"

"He told me that he misses his boys. He wasn't looking at me when he said it and he went right outside."

"Wow. He must have really meant it. What did you say to him?"

"I told him we would call," Sam shifted in the chair a little. "I think he gets lonely out there by himself."

"Okay. Do you think Kylee is coming back anytime soon?"

"Did you give her a reason to need a very long walk, Dean?"

"No, we're fine. I didn't get her mad."

"Then she should be back soon. It's cold out there."

"I need a painkiller," Dean barely had the words out and Sam was grabbing him one with a glass of water.

"Need anything else?"

"Just rest," Dean said. "If you go into the other room, can you leave the door open?"

"Sure."

Dean found a comfortable spot and fell asleep. Sam flopped down on the other bed and he was out, again.

When Kylee and Bobby came back, Kylee curled up by Dean and Bobby went to get breakfast. Bobby realized that his boys were going to be alright and so was Kylee. He couldn't ask for much more.


	12. Part 17

After a few days of being laid up, Dean was getting restless. Sam could tell that he wanted to be hunting, he wanted to be on the move. Bobby just laughed at his restlessness. He'd watched Dean fight restlessness his whole life. If the boys stayed at Bobby's for any amount of time, Dean would get antsy.

"Sammy!" Dean called for Sam from the other room.

Sam popped his head through the doorway, "What!" Dean had been kind of a pest all morning.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorting laundry," Sam answered. "What do you need?"

Dean sighed. "I am so bored right now."

"Why don't you watch television?"

"There's nothing on," Dean was dangerously close to whining and Sam's patience were almost gone.

"Want to come with me to the Laundromat?" was all Sam could offer him.

"You're going somewhere?" Dean instantly perked up.

"It's just to do laundry, Dean."

"It's more fun than infomercials, even if you are partial to the one for the George Forman Grill," Dean smirked. "When do we leave?"

SNSNSN

Kylee had left that morning to get back to work, with Dean and Sam to follow in a couple days. Bobby was still at the hotel but he happened to be out to lunch when Sam took Dean to the Laundromat.

"I've been feeling pretty good," Dean tried convincing Sam, even though he still needed painkillers from time to time. "Maybe we can go back tomorrow."

"No, Dean. We agreed it would be better to wait until you've healed more. We need to make sure that we won't need Bobby's assistance before we let you loose to chase Kylee."

"Come on, man," Dean still thought he could convince Sam with that smile of his.

"She just left this morning, Dean," Sam stood his ground.

"But you know--" Dean couldn't finish his sentence when Sam gave him a stern look that showed he wasn't budging. "I mean . . . ." Sam raised his eyebrows and waited for Dean to sputter out. "Hell, I just miss her."

Sam smiled. "You can survive missing her for a couple more days."

"But if I don't have to-"

"She wants you healthy," Sam told him. "I know you've probably already called her anyway."

"Twice," Dean smirked. "She says hi, by the way." Dean got lost in thought. "She sure does miss me . . ."

Sam didn't need to hear any more ramblings from Dean. "Great. Did you ask her about leaving early?"

Dean looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"She told you to stay," Sam laughed. "You couldn't convince your girlfriend, but you thought you could talk me into it?"

"I just know your buttons better because I've known ya longer," Dean reasoned.

"And how did you think Kylee was going to react to you coming home early?"

"I figured she'd be so happy to see me that she'd forget that I wasn't supposed to be there yet." Dean shrugged. "I could do some damn good convincing once I saw her. By the time she would be able to have enough energy to be mad at me--"

"Enough." Sam stopped him. "I don't need any visuals."

Dean loudly laughed.


	13. Parts 18, 19

When Bobby looked over Dean's arm and gave him the final okay, Dean had his duffel already packed. Dean had received all the antibiotics he'd need, and he wasn't using painkillers anymore. Sam had kept them just in case Dean needed them later. If he didn't, they would make a nice addition to their first aid kit.

Dean's cuts were healing nicely. The stitches were out of his chest and Sam would be able to take the stitches out of Dean's arm later. They bid Bobby farewell and left in the Impala.

As Sam drove, Dean was calm on his way back to Kylee. He no longer had the restlessness because he was in motion. Even though he knew where he was headed, and that he was going to be staying there for awhile, the restlessness didn't return.

"When is Kylee coming over?" Sam knew Dean had probably already talked to her, so he skipped that question all together.

"I want to surprise her at the service station as soon as we get into town," Dean shifted in his seat. "Otherwise, I told her that she could pick me up at the motel after her shift." Dean smiled outside the window. "There is nothing better than the smell of motor oil and grease on a woman, Sammy. It's so much better than any shampoo or perfume. It's just intoxicating."

"I'll take your word for it," Sam told him. "I'd hate to have you pound me because I was trying to smell Kylee's hair." Sam smiled back at Dean.

"I'd never do that," Dean insisted and then hesitantly added, "Well, if you got too aggressive with getting close to her, I might."

"Face it. You're the jealous boyfriend type, Dean."

"I am not . . . just with Kylee."

"How about when you were with Cassie?"

"Cassie could take care of herself," Dean answered. "She would probably take a swing at a guy that deserved it quicker than I could."

Sam raised his eyebrows as he figured she probably would.

"Kylee is different, like she needs protecting," Dean tried to explain. "I know she can get by on her own, she did well enough without me until she met me. I just want to shield her from anything in the future that could hurt her."

"Like you've always done for me?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe taking care of you prepared me for my relationship with Kylee. It's made me a little softer around the edges."

"You? Rough around the edges?" Sam feigned surprise. "Surely, not you."

"I'm still trying to get the hang of not talking with my mouth full," Dean admitted. "I'm learning, slowly at times, but I'm learning how this all goes."

"It takes time," Sam said as he turned his eyes back to the road.

SNSNSN

They checked back in at the motel and Dean took the opportunity to get cleaned up before stopping by to see Kylee at the station. Dean was fussing over little things, like Kylee would actually care what he was wearing after not seeing him for a couple of days. Sam just watched Dean run around, amused at how being in the same town as Kylee could turn Dean's brain to mush.

"Okay," Dean came to a screeching halt in font of Sam. "Let's go. What's taking you?"

"Nothing," Sam mumbled as he hid his smile and stood up. He grabbed the keys and followed Dean out the door.

Sam watched as Dean walked up to the service station. He saw Kylee through the window and how her face lit up when she saw Dean. He saw Dean get pulled into a frantic embrace and smothered with kisses. He sank further into the seat and figured he could get some sleep since Dean might be awhile.

SNSNSN

"I feel great," Dean breezed into the car and woke Sam up. "She's great. We're great. How are you?"

"Awake," Sam rubbed a hand by his mouth to catch any sleepy drool that might be there. "Where to next?"

"I'm hungry," Dean stated. "What are you hungry for?"

"Let's go to the diner." Sam started the car. "Is Kylee coming over later?"

"You bet," Dean smirked. "Any chance you'll be going out?"

Sam gave him a look that said he clearly had to be joking.

"Come on," Dean tried his best convincing, "I don't want to have Kylee have to drive me away and back."

"Fine," Sam gave in. "I can get lost at the library for a few hours, or go to a coffee shop." Sam sighed, "But, don't make a habit of this. I like Kylee and all, that isn't it-"

"As soon as my arm is better, I'll be driving myself around, Sammy," Dean assured him. "Don't sweat it."

Sam nodded. "I'll catch some shut-eye before I get evicted."

SNSNSN

There was a knock on the door and Sam answered it. "It is good to see you, Sam," Kylee gave him a hug. "I'm so glad to have you both back home." Sam could feel the warmth radiating from her and knew that she meant it. It was nice to have someone welcome him home.

"Hands off my girl, Sammy," Dean's voice broke in. "Remember when we were kids and I didn't share well? Well, age has made me worse. Now I don't share at all." The three of them laughed.

"I'll get going," Sam picked up his computer and coat. "You two have a nice evening."

"Uh, Sammy?" Dean looked over Kylee's shoulder at Sam. "Thanks, and don't hurry back."

Sam shook his head and saw Kylee bury her face in Dean's good shoulder, obviously distressed. "See ya," was all he could say.

Sam went to the Impala and had to smile. He knew Dean was probably learning why he shouldn't have thrown in the last comment. Sam doubted Kylee would let it slide, considering how she reacted. Kylee would talk and Dean would give one of his smiles, promise not to do it again, and turn on the romance.


	14. Part 20

"How could you say that?" Kylee asked Dean as soon as the door shut.

"Say what?" the sparkle in Dean's eyes proved he knew what he'd said.

"You know what," Kylee took a fistful of his shirt in her hand. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just Sammy," Dean pulled her closer. "He doesn't care."

"But, I do," Kylee asserted. "So you should, too."

"I don't get these rules," Dean said, "Especially around Sam. We can say anything in front of Sam. Sam's just . . .Sam."

"I'm more comfortable around Sam, but you still could watch what you say in front of him for my benefit."

"Okay," Dean gave in and gave her a kiss. "I'll try not to say something like that in front of anyone. It's not going to be easy because I'm just used to saying what I think."

"You can say what you think in front of me," Kylee nuzzled closer into his neck and Dean had never thought the simple act of breathing on his skin could register so many sensations.

"Mmm. That's a good thing to know," Dean's brain couldn't multi-task anymore. He just gave in to the sensations.

SNSNSN

Sam sat at the coffee shop and tried to find a hunt. He wasn't finding anything, so he shut the computer and checked the time. Still plenty of time to kill before it would be safe to return to the motel. He debated getting another coffee and decided against it. He would want to fall asleep when he was able to get to his bed.

"Hi," a nice lady startled Sam. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No," Sam had a hard time finding his voice. "You can sit here."

"I've seen you in here before," she said as she sat down. "You're always seem so serious and engrossed in what you're doing."

"I get lost in my research sometimes," Sam blushed. "It used to be books and now it's more on computer."

"Ah, so you probably go to the library, too, then?"

"That's my other second home," Sam could feel his face getting redder. "My name is Sam."

"Mine is Abby," she smiled. "I'm not embarrassing you, am I?"

"No." Sam admitted, "You've just figured out that I'm a computer geek and I was hoping that I could appear cooler than someone who hangs out at the library."

"I like the library," Abby told him. "I'm actually impressed that you go there. Not many people do."

"I read so many books when I was little," Sam started to laugh. "We'd pick them up at flea markets by the boxfuls so that I wouldn't run out during the summer."

"I nearly wore my library card out," Abby had a very nice smile. "I'd have to bring a big book bag in with me. By the time I'd checked out, the bag was almost too heavy to carry." She laughed and Sam found himself at ease with her. "What kind of books do you read?"

"When we got them by the box, I'd read almost all of them. It didn't matter what they were about. I just wanted to learn. I guess I still read to learn," that wasn't a total lie. Researching hunts was a way of learning. "What do you like to read?"

"I like history. I grew up here, so I also like local legends. Some of them are so outlandish and others are neat to know," She smiled and Sam melted, all defenses down. The conversation flowed so smoothly that when Dean called to let him know he could come back to the motel, Sam stayed longer at the coffee shop.

Sam did the gentlemanly thing and walked Abby to her car. They'd exchanged numbers, and Sam hoped she'd meant it when she said she would look forward to his call.

SNSNSN

"Where have you been?" Dean had been waiting up for his little brother and it was obvious that he was not pleased.

"The coffee shop," Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"I called you over an hour ago. I thought you'd been abducted or something."

"I'm a little old to get kidnapped," Sam tried not to smile.

"Still, you should have told me when you were coming back."

"I didn't know an exact time," Sam's brow creased. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Dean lied. Sam knew he was lying. "Yes. Where are those painkillers?"

"Right here," Sam dug them out of his duffel. "Why didn't you just call me when you couldn't find them?"

"I didn't need Kylee to know I needed them," Dean went to get a glass of water. "Then I'd called you about coming back and I didn't think you'd take your damn time about it."

Dean hurt was usually a cranky Dean. "Did you do something?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, we did lots of things," Dean began and Sam cut him off.

"Did you do something to your arm?"

"I think I just tried to use it too much," Dean answered. "Guess I'll just have to take it slower. I'm not healing as fast as I'd like."

"You never do, Dean."

"Are you saying I'm impatient? I can spend more time totally silent waiting to spring a trap than you could any day."

"Too bad your patience for hunting doesn't carry over to patience for your own weaknesses. You heal faster when you don't re-injure yourself. You know that, Dean."

"I just . . .Well, did you find us a job?"

"There wasn't one to be found," Sam got a big smile on his face as he remembered Abby.

"What's that grin for then?"

Sam wiped the smile off his face and asked, "What grin?"

"Don't play games with me, Sam. What's up?"

"I met a very nice girl tonight," the blush was back in Sam's cheeks. "Her name is Abby."

"You did?" Dean considered it for a moment. "Good for you. I was hoping we'd stay here a little longer this time." 


	15. Part 21

Dean's arm healed and he was happy to get back to hunting. Kylee was afraid for him at first, she didn't want him to go.

"I'll be fine," Dean tried to make the woman in his arms believe him. "Sammy and I have been doing this our whole lives."

"And how many times have you been hurt?" she looked up at him.

"I don't know," this conversation was so not going the way he'd wanted. "We get hurt, we patch each other up and we move on to the next hunt." Kylee's face said she did not like what she was hearing. "It's always been this way. This is how we do what we do."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Kylee gave Dean another hug. "There's no changing who you are."

"Kinda late in the game for that," Dean agreed. "But would you really want me to change?"

"No. I love you for who you are." Kylee paused. "Can you still call me every day?"

"What makes you think I could stop that?" Dean laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, you're addictive. I'll still be calling. Nothing is going to happen."

"Promise?"

"Well, if anything does, you'll know about it," he knew he couldn't guarantee her that he'd come back without a scratch. He wanted her to feel secure but he wasn't going to lie.

"That'll have to be good enough," she sighed.

"An Sammy will be looking out for me, too. Don't forget Sammy."

"I'd never forget Sam."

"Don't let the geekboy image fool you. He's actually very quick and resourceful at hunting."

"I bet," she seemed calmer. "It was just so much easier when I thought that you were just on a road trip."

"You'd rather live in a lie?"

"Guess not. When do you leave?"

"In the morning," Dean hated that he was leaving, even just temporarily. "Sam's getting the last of the research organized as we speak."

SNSNSN

"So exactly how worried was Kylee about the hunt?" Sam asked form the passenger seat as he leisurely ate some candy.

"Why do you ask?" Dean was back at home behind the wheel.

"It's only logical that she would be worried after last time."

"Hey," Dean got defensive. "I'm a great hunter."

"Doesn't mean you are indestructible," Sam reminded him.

"I'm damn close though, eh, Sammy?" the familiar smirk was back on his big brother's face and all seemed right in his world.

SNSNSN

Dean opened his duffel back in the motel. There was a note thrown in with his clothes. He opened it up and it was a little love note from Kylee. He didn't mention it to Sam, he just put it in a safe place to read again later.

Sam saw Dean from the corner of his eye and knew what he'd found. Kylee had asked him to help her sneak some notes into Dean's bag. Sam had done as she asked, well, almost.

Sam had the rest of Kylee's notes in his bag. He had made his own little notes and put them in Dean's bag. His notes said things like 'Your head is an odd shape', 'I HATE classic rock', and 'You run funny'. Sam had tried to get his writing as close as he could to Kylee's. He made sure that the first one Dean would find would actually be one of Kylee's. That's what would make him finding the others so funny.

They spread out sheets of paper and went over what they had for research. Dean went to get their dad's journal from his bag and found another note. Sam tried not to notice the confused look on Dean's face. After a moment, Dean had started rifling through his belongings to see if there were any more notes. By Sam's count, he found them all. It was hard to look at the pages instead of Dean's perplexed face.

Before they went out hunting, Dean called Kylee. Sam went for a short walk, even though he'd love to hear what Dean would say about the notes that he found. He stood out by the Impala for a few minutes and Dean came out of the motel with his phone in his outstretched hand.

"It's Kylee," Dean told him. "She's pissed."

Sam took the phone, "Hey, Kylee . . .No, I have them in my bag, safe and sound . . .I was just joking with Dean . . . yeah, I should have told you I was going to do. I will next time . . .Okay. Goodnight, Kylee." Sam closed the phone and followed Dean back to their room, where Dean had disappeared after hearing the notes were in Sam's bag.

Sam's clothes were thrown all over the bed while Dean rested on the other bed, reading the rest of the notes that Kylee had written. "Here's your phone," Sam tossed it at Dean.

"Kylee still mad?"

"Mad? She could never stay mad at me. I'm too cute," Sam informed him.

"Why were you messing with my notes anyway? Aren't you supposed to be helping me with this relationship stuff?"

"I just had to see the look on your face," Sam laughed. "When you thought Kylee had written those, you looked so pathetic. Then the way that you scoured your bag for more, was priceless." When Sam stopped laughing he said, "You're my brother first of all, that means your love life is fair game for pranks. Besides I saved her notes and I planned on giving them too you later."

"Oh. Okay," Dean put the real notes from Kylee in his wallet.

SNSNSN

They were able to do the salt and burn without too much bickering. After showers, they split up. Dean went to the bar and Sam settled in front of the television.

Dean found a waitress at the bar who was willing to help him out. He gave her Sam's number and asked her to talk to him like he was supposed to know her. She was to make him feel all uncomfortable because he didn't remember her and then start to be suggestive, like they had spent the night together. Dean told her about Sam's mole on his hip and other bits of information to make it all seem real.

Dean went with her to the pay phone. He was trying to keep his laughter under control as he listened to her side of the conversation. From what he was hearing, Sam was just digging himself in deeper and deeper. The waitress was convincing, too. When she hung up the phone, Dean gave her a wonderful tip because she had made his night.

SNSNSN

Dean walked into the room and Sam was still concentrating on the tv. "Anything good on?" he asked.

"Not really. I got a really interesting phone call, though."

"Yeah?" Dean took his jacket off.

"How much did you pay the girl?"

"Zero. She just did it as a favor because I'm adorable," Dean had a strut to his walk across the room.

"Adorable, huh?" Sam asked, "I wonder what Kylee would think of another woman doing you favors."

"Fine. She was my waitress and I just tipped her good." Dean sighed. "I had to get you back, you know. And, we have time constraints since we leave for home tomorrow. So, sorry that it wasn't my best work."

"Are we done now?"

"I'm done if you are." Dean skipped the whole 'you started it' argument.

With that, they settled into a comfortable truce.


	16. Part 22

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like the motel?" Kylee kicked herself for not knowing a better way to bring it up.

"It's better than some of them that we've stayed in. Just remembering some of 'em makes me shudder." He put a bag of groceries down on the kitchen table. "I guess I like this one. Why?" He turned to head back outside for another bag as Kylee unpacked.

"My roommate is moving out and I thought you and Sam could move in," she just blurted out.

Dean took a few steps backwards and reappeared in the doorway. "What did you say?"

"My roommate is moving out and I thought--"

"Okay, I heard you right then," Dean had not expected that topic to come up. "Are you sure?"

Kylee just nodded, not trusting her voice, still waiting for an answer.

"Sounds good to me. I'll have to ask Sam, though." Dean replied.

Kylee flew across the kitchen and hugged him, nearly knocking him over.

"Wow. I guess you got the answer you wanted," Dean laughed as he held her.

"Yep," she laid her head against his chest and shoulder.

"I'm happy that you included Sam."

"Why wouldn't I?" Kylee looked at him like there wasn't anything else that was acceptable. It showed why she was perfect for Dean.

"I don't think Sam will have a problem with it," Dean rested his chin on her hair. "If he does I'll just pull the big brother card on him."

SNSNSN

"Kylee wants us to move in with her," Dean was blunt, and almost made Sam choke on his food as he inhaled in surprise.

After his coughing spell, Sam asked, "What did you say?"

"I told her I wanted to, but I'd have to ask you."

"She included me?"

Dean nodded.

"You didn't just ask about me moving in too?"

"No. She initially said she wanted both of us to move in," Dean said.

"Why?"

"Her roommate is moving out . . What difference does it make?" Dean was getting frustrated. This shouldn't be such a hard decision to make. "Do you want to or not?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "That's fine with me." Sam was silent for a few bites. "You do realize what it means, though, right?"

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Living together is more than just dating, Dean. Are you ready for that step?"

"Step to what?" Dean clearly was not getting Sam's point.

"Usually it is a step toward engagement and marriage," Sam tried to gently point out.

"What?" Dean was confused. "We never talked about that."

"Do you know if she's been thinking about it?"

"How the hell would I know?" Dean got defensive. "Isn't she supposed to tell me if she's thinking something like that? Shouldn't I be included in that conversation?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. Why don't you go talk to Kylee some more. If it's still something you want to do, I'm all for it. If you don't, you can blame it on me."

SNSNSN

Kylee opened the door and saw Dean standing there, attempting to pace on her small stoop. "Dean. Is everything okay?"

"You tell me," he stepped in and started to pace in the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Kylee had no clue.

"Are we okay here, you and me?" Dean's voice sounded demanding.

"We're great," she answered. "Where is this coming from?"

"And your asking us to move in doesn't have any ulterior motives?" Dean stopped pacing to look at her. "No strings attached?"

"No ulterior motives or strings," Kylee saw Dean's shoulders relax. "I'm fine with how things are. Maybe one day we'll move forward, but I'm not planning on anything right now. Is that what this is about? You thought I was trying to push you into something?"

Dean grabbed her hand on her way out the door, "Come with me. I am so going to kill Sam."

SNSNSN

When Sam heard the Impala pull up, he wasn't sure what to expect. He figured Dean might be upset if Kylee said she saw moving in as the next step, or he'd be happy that she didn't. He never counted on Dean being so mad at him.

"Why did you tell me that junk about moving in?" Dean shouted.

"I thought you needed to know," Sam's voice was calm. "Why?"

"You had me pacing the floor at Kylee's like some caged animal and it was all for nothing," Dean explained. "No ulterior motives, no strings attached, just you and me moving in with Kylee."

"Okay."

"I looked like an idiot because of you," Dean had started to calm down. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I didn't do it intentionally, Dean." Sam said.

"Okay. We're all fine and on the same page now." Dean got a smirk as he looked at Kylee, "I guess we're shaking up."

Sam rolled his eyes and Kylee punched him in the arm. "Remember what I said about comments like that," she said.

"Even when we're living with Sammy I have to watch what I say?"

"Maybe you don't have to watch what you say in front of Sam," she relented.

"Don't I get to tell him what he can't say in front of me?" Sam asked. "I know for a fact that there are things in that mind of his that I just don't want to know."

SNSNSN

Dean left to bring Kylee home and Sam thought about what it would be like to live someplace, actually have a home. He felt loved. He'd known that he was loved by his family, Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Jess. But, moving in to a home felt like a home baked cookies kind of love. One that he'd read about and never had--for longer than few months at least.


	17. Part 23

"Hello."

"Abby?"

"Yep."

"Hi. This is Sam," his heart was pounding and he was glad she wouldn't see how much he was sweating over the phone.

"Hi, Sam. I was wondering when you'd call," Sam could hear the smile in her voice.

Knowing that she was happy that he called put him a little more at ease. As their conversation progressed, he caught himself talking with his hands like she was sitting right there. They decided that Friday night at 7 would be a good time to go out. After he hung up the phone, he let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. The hard part of making the initial phone call was over but now he had butterflies about their date.

SNSNSN

"So where are you taking her?" Dean asked as they sat in the kitchen. Kylee was making her and Dean some supper and Sam was just trying to settle his nerves before he went to pick up Abby.

"The diner and a movie," Sam had a grimace on his face, knowing how pathetic he must sound to Dean.

"Sounds like fun," Kylee turned to look at them as she stirred the pot on the stove. "What movie are you going to?"

"I figure if I let her pick she might let me take her out again," Sam replied.

"That's my boy," Dean clapped him on the back as he stood up. "Always looking toward the future." He paused by the stove on his way to the fridge and wrapped his arms around Kylee, kissing her neck and trying to distract her from her task. "You feel like a movie tonight?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to stay home. It's been a long week."

"Okay," Dean was quick to agree. He gave her one last peck and continued on to get another beer. "What time did you say you were picking her up?"

"Seven."

Dean looked at his watch, "Looks like you'd better skedattle."

Sam stood up and Kylee said, "Have a nice time, Sam. Hey, I like your shirt. It brings out your eyes."

Sam smiled. Dean dug the keys for the Impala out of his jeans and tossed them to Sam. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves it all open, pretty much," Sam replied.

"Damn straight," Dean nodded with that smirk of his and Kylee just shook her head as she went back to stirring.

"Bye," Sam called over his shoulder as he opened the front door.

"Bye," the other two yelled back in unison.

SNSNSN

"So how did you end up here?" Sam asked Abby at supper.

"Here at the diner?"

"No," he laughed a little at himself, "I meant here in town. You said you aren't from here."

"Oh, that," she smiled back. "I grew up out east and even went to college there for a little bit. I decided it wasn't for me and started driving. This is where I stopped running. I found a job at the drug store, liked my co-workers and the people in town. That's why I decided to stay. How about you?"

"I was on a road trip with my brother," Sam started out and hoped that she wouldn't ask too many questions. "He met Kylee and we never left town. The three of us share an apartment."

"So do you like Kylee?"

"Yeah. I do," Sam answered. "She's a great person and she's good for my brother. They can be funny to watch because they act like an old married couple."

"They do? How?"

"Dean's wild days are in the past but he still makes comments that drive Kylee nuts. She'll remind him to reword what he was saying or just punch him in the shoulder." Sam stopped to think for a minute. "Usually she just punches him because it's quicker and right to the point."

"So she keeps him in line?"

"She does her best. That leaves less for me to do."

SNSNSN

"Hmm. Any plans for tonight?" Dean asked Kylee as they loaded the dishwasher.

"I was going to take a long, hot shower," she drew out the last three words.

"Sounds good," Dean agreed. "Want company?" His eyes had that spark in them.

"Sure," she put the dish in the rack. "Race ya," she took off toward the bathroom.

Dean knocked his shins against the open dishwasher door as he turned to chase her. "Kylee! Ow. Damn door. Wait up!"

"I'm starting without you!" she yelled back. "I'm gonna use all the hot water!"

"Damn, woman," Dean muttered to himself as he tried to jog toward the bathroom and rub his sore shin at the same time. "You'll be the death of me." He stopped his crazy hopping as a thought crossed his mind. "What a way to go."


	18. Part 24

"So how did your date go?" Dean was watching an old black and white horror movie when Sam arrived home. Kylee was asleep with her head on his lap and he was stroking her hair back from her face.

"Okay," Sam shrugged out of his coat. "We went to a chick flick movie and I get to take her out next weekend."

"Sounds like you were a success," Dean nodded his head.

"How was your evening?"

"Same old, same old," Dean lied.

SNSNSN

A few months later, Kylee was a work and Dean was tuning up the Impala. Sam walked to the driveway to see if he needed anything and Dean motioned him over.

"Ya know, I've been thinking," Dean started and right away realized his mistake. "No smart remarks, Sammy, I'm trying to have a conversation with you here."

"Okay, okay," Sam kept his smart remark to himself.

"You like living with Kylee?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you?"

"Yeah. I love it," Dean turned back to his work as he kept talking. "Kylee's been catching some heat from her folks over it, so I am thinking maybe we should make it official."

Sam was too stunned to say anything.

"I don't have the cash for a nice ring right now but I'm thinking that Kylee might just want something small. Especially if she goes into automotive back at school," Dean paused, realizing that Sam hadn't made a sound. "What do you think?"

"I'm, I'm just a little surprised, is all," Sam tried to form the words. "You're sure you are ready to settle down? Be a one-woman man?"

"I've been a one-woman man for how long now?" Dean replied. "Give me a little credit, Sam. I've thought this through."

"I just wanted to make sure. I think it's great."

"But what about the whole ring deal?"

"I don't know," Sam let out a sigh as he thought. "If you think she'd like a small ring, but don't know for sure . . . You could propose to her without a ring and let her pick it out."

"Do you think she'd be okay with that?" Dean stopped pretending to work and just looked at Sam.

"You know her better than I do," Sam reasoned. "She doesn't seem to be into possessions. She's pretty practical. She might just want a band since she wouldn't be able to wear it to work after school."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" Sam wanted to know what was going on in Dean's head.

"I can ask her without a ring and let her decide," Dean answered. "Thanks, Sammy, for helping me out."

"No problem. What are brothers for?" Sam was about to go back inside but instead he turned and asked, "Anything else on your mind?"

"Nope." Dean answered and Sam knew that was all he was going to say on the subject.

SNSNSN

After going out, Dean pointed the Impala out of town and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Kylee asked.

"Just trust me," Dean took her hand as he drove out to the place they went on their first date. Kylee settled back into her seat.

When Dean turned off the engine, Kylee slid over the seat to snuggle into him and remarked, "Look at those beautiful stars."

"Mmm," was all Dean could say as he tried to form the correct string of words in his mind. "I love you, Kylee."

"I love you, too, honey," Kylee replied.

"I don't have much," Dean started. "I've never had much in the way of belongings or money and it hasn't mattered to me. But I'd like to share whatever I have for the rest of my life, with you."

Kylee tilted her head to look up at him.

"I don't have a ring," Dean let out a little laugh, "and this probably isn't how you pictured this would go. But I can give you my heart. You've had it since we met."

Kylee's eyes were glistening.

"Will you let me be your husband?" Dean was so nervous that he couldn't breathe.

"Yes," Kylee whispered as she pressed her lips to his. "I'd love to be your wife."

"But the ring--"

"All I need is you," she smiled at him. "No ring. Just you."

SNSNSN

Sam was working at his computer when Kylee came running in and almost tackled him. "Dean and I are getting married!"

"That's wonderful," Sam replied, glad that he had caught her before they were sprawled on the floor. "Guess we'll be family then."

"You've always been family to me," Kylee hugged him. Dean just stood in the doorway and smiled at Sam over Kylee's shoulder.

SNSNSN

"So you popped the question and she accepted," Sam said after Kylee had retired for the night. "What now?"

"I think we should plan a trip to Bobby's," Dean replied. "This isn't something I want to tell him over the phone."

"Good idea. I think Bobby would appreciate that."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So do I need to find my own place?" Sam asked.

"What? No. Of course you don't."

"I just thought--"

"You thought wrong, Sammy," Dean's voice was softer. "Whatever happens, we won't be asking or wanting you to move out. We've got a special bond, Sammy. I want us to keep that."

"Me, too," Sam agreed.

the end


End file.
